The present invention relates to a clamping device for key duplicating machine with dual pivoted joint, which can clamp different types of key sample and key blank by simply turning and changing from one of the two confronting side edges of the vises to the other, and can effect duplication of the different types of keys by means of two pivoted joints.
Conventional clamping device for key duplicating machine can only be used to clamp with a single side edge a specific type of key e.g. a small size of flat key or a large size of cylindrical key, and hence each type of key requires a specific clamping device. This will result in an increase of the key duplicating cost. Further, in the conventional clamping device for key duplicating machine, the key blank to be processed and clamped on the clamping device can only be cut in a tangential direction by a cutting tool, and can not be cut obliquely, and hence such kind of clamping device can only be used for clamping a key having a teeth pattern of grooves cut in a direction perpendicular to the side plane of the key, and can not be used for those having a teeth pattern of grooves cut obliquely to the side plane of the key, otherwise a special designed and complicated jig is required.
The present invention aims at eliminating the above disadvantages and provides a clamping device for key duplicating machine with dual pivoted joint, which can clamp different types of keys by simply turning and changing from one of the two confronting side edges of the vises to the other, and can effect duplication of the different types of keys by means of two pivoted joints.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the clamping device for key duplicating machine with dual pivoted joint comprises a pair of left and right symmetrical cross grooves formed on the front side of a substrate, and aligned one with the other, for securing a pair of left and right vises, in order to enable the same vises to clamp different types of keys by turning and changing from one of the two confronting side edges of the vises to the other; and two pivoted joints provided on the back side of the substrate, for rotating the pair of left and right vises to a different angular position, and for effecting duplication of the different types of keys.